


i’m always a loser (in front of love)

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: our happy time [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: (and junyoung is one hundred percent confused), Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Old Friends, Unresolved Romantic Tension, yuchan is a little shit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Junyoung tahu diri. Ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Kang Yuchan. Sekalipun masih masa bodoh dengan perasaan dan hubungan romantis, yang bersangkutan selalu bisa mengombang-ambingkan dunia orang. (Terdengar hiperbolis, tapi percayalah, Junyoung sudah lelah menjadi korban.)





	i’m always a loser (in front of love)

**Author's Note:**

> **unb | the unit.** junyoung/yuchan.  
>  **warning:** yuchan's unpredictable moves, unresolved ~~sexual~~ romantic tension.  
>  **disclaimer:** saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun selain swasembada asupan.
> 
> judul diambil dari penggalan lirik pentagon - bitnari (shine). setting cerita ini sengaja dibuat sama dengan [soap opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534971) karena i lov 97line boys!!! dan saya budak college au

― 

 

"Sampai kapan mau curi-curi pandang begitu? Kalau sudah capek, tutup dokumen, matikan laptop dan tidur sini."

"Aku nggak curi-curi pandang. Ge-er!"

"Nggak usah malu-malu, Junnie. Kalau mau ditemenin tidur bilang aja."

_BERISIK._

Tanpa memalingkan muka ke arah sumber suara, Junyoung mendengus kesal. Pandangannya masih terarah pada dokumen yang menanti untuk diisi dengan kombinasi angka dan huruf, sementara jemarinya bergantian mengetuk-ngetuk tombol _keyboard._ Sebenarnya, ia sadar tidak akan mampu melanjutkan tugas-tugasnya malam ini dengan maksimal, karena sejak kedatangan manusia tertentu, konsentrasinya terjun bebas. Tekad untuk menyelesaikan satu analisis per hari menurun hingga 80%. Menyedihkan sekali. Haruskah ia merevisi _personal branding_ -nya sebagai pemuda keren berhati baja (baca: tahan godaan)? Karena nyatanya, berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini sudah membuatnya ingin cabut dari Korea dan berkelana dengan identitas baru.

Junyoung menutup mata untuk menenangkan diri, kemudian kembali membisikkan sugesti: _Oke, Lee Junyoung. Kamu bisa stay cool sampai dia pergi dari ruangan ini. Jangan terpengaruh. Dia hanya pembisik jahat yang ingin kamu tunduk dan hilang arah―_

"Hei, aku sudah sempatkan diri mengunjungimu menjelang ujian, lalu kau menelantarkanku seperti ini? Katanya sudah tujuh tahun sayang?"

"…."

Meski ekspresi Junyoung tidak berubah, api-api kecil dalam hatinya serasa disiram satu drum minyak. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai apinya menjalar ke sekujur tubuh dan membakar kewarasan. Ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Kang Yuchan. Sekalipun posisi yang bersangkutan masih masa bodoh dengan perasaan dan hubungan romantis, deret kalimat yang dilontarkan selalu bisa mengombang-ambingkan dunia orang. Terdengar hiperbolis, tapi nyata adanya. Junyoung sampai bosan menjadi korban.

Kadang Junyoung mempertanyakan, dari ratusan, ribuan orang yang melintasi orbit kehidupannya ― mengapa harus Yuchan? Mengapa ia terperangkap dalam perasaan abstrak yang sama selama bertahun-tahun? Sekalipun kesempatan untuk berkeliling dan beralih pada sosok lain terbuka lebar, di penghujung hari ia akan kembali pada episode cinta pertama. (Diam-diam Junyoung cukup konservatif, walaupun ia lebih banyak _denial_.)

"Kamu masih percaya dengan omongan anak-anak tentang aku yang menyukaimu sejak SMP?"

"Kalau lihat kamunya berusaha menghindar, lalu bingung sendiri tiap bertemu denganku, padahal di luar sana kamu terkenal mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, ya ... ya jelas aku curiga? Bisa jadi semua itu karena kamu menyimpan rasa?"

Mereka belum bertemu mata, tapi Junyoung bisa merasakan seringai jahil yang dilempar di balik punggungnya. Ia sendiri sedang berusaha menenangkan batinnya dengan membuka _browser_ dan menjelajah situs-situs penyedia jurnal langganan ― biar terkesan sedang mencari bahan. Padahal ia lebih berhasrat membuka lapak jual beli _online_ dan mengunggah foto teman-teman mainnya disertai _caption_ 'dijual murmer, pengkhianat lokal berkualitas’ (karena merekalah oknum yang pertama kali membeberkan rahasia-rahasia kecil Junyoung; sok-sok menjadi agen perjodohan hingga Yuchan menyadari sesuatu yang tersimpan di balik tidak beresnya pertemanan mereka).

Bukannya Junyoung tidak suka Yuchan banyak mencurahkan perhatian padanya. Justru Junyoung sudah lama menginginkan hal itu terjadi? Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka Yuchan bakal sangat … vokal dan agresif. Baru seminggu sejak mereka saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain, Junyoung sudah lelah dikejar dan dipojokkan. Dua hari lalu saja, bangun-bangun ia sudah dikagetkan dengan sosok Yuchan yang duduk bersila di samping tempatnya berbaring, melipat tangan sambil terus memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Tentu saja Junyoung panik lantas menarik Yuchan turun dari kasurnya. Dalam hati ia bingung, bagaimana bisa anak satu ini masuk kamar? Selang beberapa detik, barulah Yuchan menjitak kepalanya sambil mengomel, _'Sebelum tidur tuh dicek dulu kamar sudah dikunci atau belum! Gimana kalau yang masuk penjahat? Bisa diringkus tuh barang berhargamu!'_ ― Uhh, baik, Junyoung mengaku khilaf tapi harus banget ya muka Yuchan nongol saat ia baru bangun tidur? Nggak cukup menggentayangi Junyoung dalam mimpi?

Lebih dari itu, kini Yuchan bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, sekalipun Junyoung sedang _hang out_ di tempat super _random_. Saking seringnya berpapasan, sampai terlalu mencurigakan untuk disebut kebetulan. Teman-teman mainnya jelas menyadari hal ini dan tidak bosan-bosan menggoda; menyebut mereka _soulmate_ lah, punya radar lah, atau memakai istilah asal seperti _tak terpisahkan seperti sepasang lubang hidung_. Kenapa harus lubang hidung, coba. Nggak ada yang lain apa? Setidaknya sepasang sepatu kan terdengar lebih umum. Lagipula, kata 'sepasang' cukup menyesatkan ― karena nyatanya, mereka cuman dua pemuda yang terlibat hubungan tanpa status. Ssh, mengungkit-ungkit topik ini memang bisa membuat Yuchan tertawa lepas (doi sesantai itu), tapi jangan sekali-kali ajak Junyoung diskusi lebih jauh. Ia bakal kepikiran sampai mengurung diri di kamar seharian.

"Junnie, jangan merengut begitu. Jelek."

"Memang kamu bisa lihat ekspresiku sekarang? Sudahlah, balik sana. Jangan ganggu aku, kecuali kalau kamu memang nggak ada kerjaan selain merusuh di kamar orang."

Junyoung terdiam sejenak. Ia memang ingin Yuchan berhenti menganggunya dan pergi dengan damai, tapi kenapa pilihan katanya barusan terkesan jahat sekali? Duh, kadang apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tidak bisa ditransfer baik-baik. Rasanya Junyoung ingin menyumpahi diri sendiri. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, Yuchan benar-benar hengkang dari kamarnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun? Kemudian enggan untuk kembali lagi? Lambaikan tangan pada kejelasan hubungan, Junyoung bisanya cuma menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Satu menit berlalu tanpa ada reaksi berarti dari pihak sebelah, Junyoung pun pasrah dan berbalik untuk melihat langsung situasi kondisi terkini:

Bukannya duduk bersandar tumpukan bantal sambil memasang ekspresi sebal bercampur kecewa, Yuchan malah melemparkan senyum lebar. Senyum yang sanggup membuat dunia Junyoung berhenti seketika (lihat saja, ia hampir jatuh dari kursi) ― sekaligus berbahaya karena sering disalahgunakan untuk mengalihkan isu. Benar saja, kalau Junyoung terus fokus pada senyum adiktif itu, ia tidak akan menyadari Yuchan sedang mengangkat telepon pintarnya. Dari gerak-gerik sekilas, jelas ia tidak sedang bermain _game_ atau membaca _webtoon_.

"Oi, oi, dilarang mengambil foto secara ilegal di sini!!!" teriak Junyoung. Jiwa selebgramnya menggelora, tentu saja ia tidak rela tertangkap kamera dalam keadaan jelek. Butuh persiapan ekstra sekalipun hanya dengan menyisir rambut, merapikan paket kaos oblong dan celana tidur bermotif polkadot kesayangannya.

Yuchan terus mengubah posisi telepon pintarnya tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Junyoung, persis seperti anak-anak generasi milenial yang sedang mencari sudut terbaik untuk ber- _selca_. Bedanya, ia sedang mengarahkan kamera pada sesosok kawan yang super sensitif terhadap penampilan di depan lensa, sampai lupa kalau beberapa detik lalu, yang bersangkutan masih terjebak krisis perasaan. "Siapa yang ambil foto? Aku sedang merekam keseharian Lee Junyoung di ruang personalnya. Bayangin saat aku mengunggah ini ke Instagram nanti, disertai caption ala-ala judul clickbait kekinian? Heboh, Pangeran Kampus sedang Badmood. Ternyata Mukanya Bisa Jelek Juga! Sebagai pemanis, aku akan menandai akun teman-teman mainmu yang followers-nya sudah puluhan ribu itu, hehe."

"Chan, kalau mau ngajak ribut nggak gini caranya."

"Hmm, kamu mau aku menandai akun Ganteng Kampus juga? Biar di-regram sama mereka?"

_Grrrrrr._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Junyoung meninggalkan zona nyaman dan berjalan menghampiri setan cilik yang nekat merekam sesuatu tanpa restu, di atas singgasana (baca: kasur) milik orang, lagi. Yang ada dalam pikiran Junyoung hanya merebut telepon pintar milik Yuchan dan menghapus kumpulan video tidak berfaedah yang tersimpan, tak lagi peduli kedudukan sentral Yuchan dalam relung hati. _Cie._ Siapa bilang Junyoung orangnya _anti jaim jaim club_? Meskipun ia memiliki selera humor yang dipertanyakan (kena pengaruh penghuni kamar sebelah, ehm) dan sering menggila akibat terbawa suasana, ia tetap tidak mau terlihat _sekacau ini_ di hadapan banyak orang. Baik di dunia nyata ataupun perkumpulan sosial media. Gimana kalau nanti ada gosip yang enggak-enggak? Yang kena bukan cuma Junyoung, masalahnya.

Walhasil, duel maut pun tak terelakkan. Dua kawan lama itu saling menggelitik dan menarik tubuh, sampai tidak sadar sudah berkali-kali menyenggol, menjatuhkan barbagai macam barang dari atas kasur. Yuchan masih kukuh memegang telepon pintarnya, meski dengan mata berair karena menahan tawa. Gimana mau kalem, ia berusaha menghindari tangkapan selincah mungkin sementara Junyoung berguling ke sana kemari seperti beruang lapar.

"Kau akan menyesali ini semua!!!" seru Junyoung sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan lawan. Cengkeramannya kali ini cukup kuat sampai membuat Yuchan oleng; tak sempat membalas kata-katanya dengan ejekan provokatif seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya terjadi. Menyadari Yuchan berada di titik lemah, tanpa pikir panjang Junyoung mendorongnya sampai jatuh, kemudian mengapitnya ― seperti praktik memojokkan musuh di film-film laga.

_Baik. Semua aman terkendali._

Junyoung menghela napas panjang. Segera saja ia merampas telepon pintar dari tangan Yuchan yang terkapar pasrah. Segala sumber pencemaran nama baik harus dimusnahkan segera. Alih-alih mendapati galeri penuh dengan dokumentasi aib-aib pribadi, yang ia temukan hanya sekumpulan _meme_ Spongebob yang sedang viral di SNS, koleksi _reaction pictures_ aneh-aneh, dan deretan _selca_ di tempat berbeda-beda (yang Junyoung sendiri bingung apakah ia harus bersyukur atau menyesal saat mengeceknya satu per satu, foto-foto Yuchan terlihat lucu sekaligus memalukan).

"Di mana kamu simpan video barusan?" desis Junyoung, menatap lekat Yuchan yang sempat saja menampakkan ekspresi (sok) lucu, dengan alis terangkat dan bibir manyun. Seolah tidak terlibat tindak kriminal apapun padahal jelas-jelas senyumnya terkategori tindak kejahatan.

"Memang nggak ada kok."

"Jangan permainkan aku. Kamu pikir ini lucu?"

Emosi Junyoung yang berkobar-kobar mendadak padam begitu Yuchan mendongak ke atas, kemudian meraih pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Ia terdiam di tempat, sambil mengingat-ingat potongan duel yang barusan dijalaninya dengan tuntunan intuisi. Tunggu sebentar. Sejak kapan mereka saling bertatapan dengan intens di atas kasur? Sejak kapan jarak muka mereka kurang dari tinggal tiga puluh senti? Sedikit saja salah langkah, Junyoung jelas akan jatuh menindih Yuchan dengan posisi kepala saling bersinggungan―

"I got you," bisik Yuchan dengan kedipan sugestif. Tanpa memberikan jeda waktu bagi pemuda di hadapannya untuk mengomel (atau sekedar melompat kaget), ia melingkarkan tangan ― sengaja merapatkan tubuh mereka, sampai kepala Junyoung mendarat tepat di ceruk lehernya, sampai mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung masing-masing yang berpacu dalam tempo tidak karuan. Menyadarinya dirinya sedari tadi digiring menuju situasi seintim sekarang, muka Junyoung langsung merah padam. Deret umpatan siap meluncur; namun sekali Yuchan memberinya tepukan lembut di punggung, kosakata kotor harian seolah tertimbun himne bunga-bunga di ladang. Junyoung benci harus mengakui ini, tapi kecenderungan blak-blakan dan rasa percaya dirinya runtuh begitu berhadapan dengan Kang Yuchan. Ia pikir reaksi semacam itu akan hilang seiring waktu; seiring tahun-tahun yang ia jalani sejak berpisah dengan Yuchan. Namun saat mereka bertemu lagi di kampus yang sama, reaksi tersebut masih melekat (bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya).   

"Memang kamu nggak khawatir aku serang tiba-tiba?" gumam Junyoung, memberanikan diri menyatakan isi hatinya perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan terjebak dalam episode yang menggantung, apalagi mengandalkan teman-temannya sebagai penyampai pesan (tuyul-tuyul itu tidak bisa 100% dipercaya).

“Kenapa harus khawatir kalau aku sendiri menginginkannya?”

 _Hah. Sebentar, apa ia salah dengar? ‘Aku sendiri menginginkannya’?_ Junyoung mengangkat kepala, kembali menatap Yuchan dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala. Hei, hei – bukannya Yuchan tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan romantis dengan siapapun saat ini? Harusnya ia tidak menyambut sentuhan, atau aktivitas apapun yang mengarah ke sana? Atau jangan-jangan, Yuchan tipikal yang mendukung konsep _pertemanan tanpa batas_?? Bukannya mau menolak mentah-mentah, tapi jujur saja, Junyoung belum siap lahir batin bila dihadapkan dengan hubungan semacam itu.

“Junnie,” Yuchan tertawa kecil melihat Junyoung diam di tempat sambil menautkan alis, benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia hilang arah. “Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ceritakan padaku.”

Junyoung meneguk ludah sambil berusaha merangkai kata. Ada banyak hal ingin ia sampaikan, namun masih saja terhenti di ujung lidah. Ia hanya sanggup mewakili aksi protes batinnya dengan secuil pertanyaan, “Kau sudah menolakku, lantas apa yang kau inginkan?”    

“Sejak kapan aku menolakmu?”

“Sejak kamu bilang tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan romantis dengan siapapun? Karena hal itu akan menyulitkanmu untuk mengenal seseorang lebih dalam?”

Redaksinya mungkin tidak sama persis seperti yang baru saja ia sampaikan, tapi Junyoung rasa respon Yuchan sudah cukup jelas: Tidak tertarik, namun tidak menutup kesempatan untuk mengakrabkan diri sebagai teman. Junyoung sendiri tidak merasa marah atau kecewa, karena ia tidak punya ekspektasi apapun — selain duduk berdua; berbincang dari hati ke hati dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia perhatikan dan sayangi dalam diam. Bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa canggung saja sudah luar biasa. Yang jadi problem adalah, makin ke sini hubungan mereka makin ganjil. Jangankan Junyoung, orang lain pun ikut bertanya-tanya: Apakah ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bersatu dalam perasaan yang sama? Kalau tidak, kenapa Yuchan terus memberinya celah? Tak seorangpun mau diberi titel Pemberi Harapan Palsu™, bukan?

“Err, Jun?” Yuchan berusaha memecah hening, tapi lawan bicaranya masih terjebak dalam lamunan panjang. Memang, ada momen ketika Junyoung terjebak dalam pikiran aneh-aneh sampai lupa diri. Seseorang harus mengguncang atau menamparnya sampai ia kembali berfungsi. Tapi namanya juga Yuchan, ada saja ulahnya yang membuat Junyoung serasa ingin ditelan lubang hitam. Bagaimana tidak? semenit, dua menit sejak _junyoung.exe has stopped working,_ Yuchan memutuskan untuk mengecup singkat bibirnya seperti sedang membangunkan pangeran tidur. _Sungguh romantis._

“T-tunggu dulu, kamu ngapain?!!!”

“Menciummu, Yang Mulia.” Jelas Yuchan singkat, tanpa ada nada penyesalan sedikitpun. “Lagian itu bukan ciuman pertamamu, kan? Tidak usah panik.”

 _Melakukannya denganmu jelas berbeda_ , batin Junyoung sambil menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan. _Pride_ -nya langsung terguncang. Memang benar, ciuman bukan hal yang asing baginya, tapi belum sampai taraf menganggapnya sebagai sapaan kasual yang bisa ia umbar di sembarang tempat. Meskipun telat, Junyoung memutuskan untuk mundur teratur, menjauhi bahaya di depan mata. Ia khawatir tidak bisa berpikir jernih bila terlalu lama dibiarkan bersama Yuchan, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Namun sekali bergeser, Yuchan menariknya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Kau ini ingin kucium balik atau bagaimana?" Junyoung spontan bertanya, lalu malu sendiri begitu sadar makna kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya menginginkan ini semua terjadi ― (tolonglah, ia sudah bermimpi mendekap dan memberi Yuchan kecupan dari berbagai sudut sejak bertahun-tahun lalu), tapi ia memilih untuk tidak bergerak sebelum ada persetujuan dari dua belah pihak. Atau lebih spesifik lagi: sebelum ada batas yang jelas antara dirinya dengan Yuchan. Saat pikirannya kembali mempertanyakan kejelasan hubungan, tanpa peringatan apapun, tiba-tiba Yuchan menyusuri telapak tangan dan menyatukan jemari mereka dalam satu genggaman. Satu tangan yang lain diarahkannya untuk mengangkat dagu Junyoung, memastikan agar kontak mata selalu terjaga sepanjang sesi bincang berikutnya.

"Jun, ada dua hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi pertama-tama, kau … sepertinya salah menangkap responku." Merasa masih ada sederet kalimat penting yang mengantre, Junyoung memilih untuk tidak menginterupsi.

"Selama ini aku memang tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun, tapi bukan berarti aku akan selamanya menjomblo. Ya ampun, aku tidak sekaku itu. Aku hanya butuh waktu, untuk memahami orang lain ― apalagi yang sudah bertahun-tahun memperhatikanku, ehm," jelas Yuchan sambil berdeham, memberi penekanan khusus pada kalimat terakhir. Junyoung bodoh sekali bila tidak bisa menebak siapa sosok yang dimaksud. Untungnya kali ini ia nyambung. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit dan saling melempar kode dulu.

"Kedua, saat kita sedang bersama di area pribadi ― ya, kau boleh menyentuh atau menciumku balik. Tidak usah formal-formal, aku tidak sedang mengujimu."

 

Mereka tak lagi bertukar kata setelah itu. Memasrahkan kelanjutan cerita pada seluruh bagian tubuh yang mulai saling menyapa. Junyoung memberi Yuchan kecupan di tangan, pipi, di dahi, di kelopak mata, di semua area yang menyambut dengan terbuka ― kecuali bibirnya. Di satu titik ia masih merasa ragu mentransfer gejolak, tapi begitu Yuchan menyelinap dalam dekapan dan mengusap lembut area tengkuknya, ia semacam didorong untuk percaya ― lakukan apa yang ada dalam pikiran sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Sori ya. I'm not a good kisser," bisik Junyoung sebelum Yuchan menjitak dahinya keras-keras dan membungkam apapun yang ingin Junyoung sampaikan dengan hantaman bibir (kemudian kita pun tahu, siapa yang lebih tidak sabaran di sini). Sejatinya Junyoung benar-benar payah menangani urusan percintaan dan segala ritual di dalamnya, tapi untuk sekali saja, ia tidak mau kalah. Sambil menutup mata, ia coba mengembalikan ciuman secara bertahap ― singkat di awal, diikuti dengan sapuan penuh hasrat. Yuchan sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk bereksplorasi, ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan ini semua tanpa menyelipkan lid―

 

_Brak._

 

"Helllooo Mr. Lee Junyoung!!! Jungkookie dapet sekotak besar kue dari kakaknya nih, mau makan bareng tid―EEERRRRRRRRR MOHON MAAF KALIAN NGAPAIN YA!!!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa sama Jun― OH MY GOD."

"SSSSHHH SINI HAPE, AKU MAU REKAM."

 

_Oh Sial._

Junyoung dan Yuchan langsung menghentikan aktivitas apapun yang sedang mereka geluti saat itu juga, menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati dua sosok familiar menatap ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi syok. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak syok memergoki teman sebelah kamar plus teman main sehari-hari sedang melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dengan orang yang selama ini dikenal sebagai ‘gebetan sejak SMP’. Jelas sekali mereka sedang tidak gulat atau latihan yoga, mana ada olahraga melibatkan dua bibir saling bersentuhan??

 

"Tch. Junnie, apa aku bilang soal mengecek pintu?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> halo, chim di sini!!! setelah lima bulan terjebak writing block, akhirnya aku nulis lagi thanks to anak-anak baruku ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> sedang suka konsep soft boyfriends, tapi tulisannya nyerempet-nyerempet mohon maaf :'( benernya aku lagi garap fanfik tentang their first meeting in campus, tapi karena bosen akhirnya ngedrabble. terus jadinya bablas as always. 
> 
> oh iya. sekedar info. di au ini jun deket sama anak2 myscon meski nggak join band mereka. terutama yugyeom-jungkook aka penghuni kamar sebelah. hehe. nantikan kemunculan mereka dan anak-anak 97 lain di fanfik-fanfik junchan berikutnya!!! (yha siapa lagi yang nulisin kalau bukan saya sendiri)


End file.
